Easter
by Phnaw
Summary: A remus/ Sirius easter themed one shot.


Easter

Hogwarts always observed respect for muggle holidays. Easter though was shared by all, purebloods and muggle-borns alike. It was perhaps Remus's favourite holiday. The festival at Hogwarts was fantastic! Better than pretending the Easter bunny came and eating lamb shaped butter. Here at Hogwarts the great wall was canopied with deep purples and gold's. While a large wonderful breakfast was being severed, rabbits with notes and treats hopped around.

This year Remus had got a surprising number of bunny deliveries. As he shuffled though the notes pulling the candies off he realized three of them were from Sirius. He smirked to himself and pocket them, '_can't lose those'_ he mused. Suddenly a loud noise, louder than the bustling hall, distracted the students. Then there was a wave of laughter from the different houses. Remus reeled his head to see what the fuss was about.

Walking down the length of the Gryffindor table were Sirius and James. The strutted side by side wearing very striking dress robes and bunny ears…. Bunny ears? No Remus's eyes had not failed him, Sirius and James were wearing rabbit ears and, when they got close enough, little poufy matching tails.

"Oi, Remus you're down here early!" James said patting him on the shoulder and reaching for a muffin. Sirius squeezed himself next to Remus and also began snatching at food. "It's more like you two bunnies are late." James chuckled and guzzled down some tea.

After a few minutes James caught sight of Evans and went on the pursuit. Sirius poured himself a bit more tea while shoving a carrot at a rabbit. He paused and leaned into Remus while pretending to get a muffin, "Did you get my notes?" He whispered. Remus thought maybe he misheard him and asked him to repeat. Sirius put his muffin down and leaned in so that his breath was now sending tingles down Remus neck. He repeated softer this time," Did you get my bunnies?"

"Yes, why?" Remus whispered back.

"Well…"

"Well what?

Sirius blinked, "Have you read them yet?"

"No, I was going to…. I got them in my pocket," he offered.

Sirius looked as if he was thinking really hard. "Can I have the 3rd one back?... you can keep the little treat."

"Well…" Remus mused. "No, I want to read it what the most noblest Sirius Black has to say to I Moony." He said haughtily. Then paused biting his lip slightly, "They aren't hexed are they?"

"No," Sirius stopped," Yes! My God, some awful nasty ones at that." He began to reach into Remus's pocket.

The Remus flushed and pushed his hands away. "Dear Padfoot, You cannot seduce me into getting those notes back. What did you write on them? Your unrequited love for me? Valentines days was ages ago." Sirius blushed and mumbled curses and profanities. Remus was amused but also anxious. What did he write that would make him this well… Serious.

In the library Remus worked on his homework. It wasn't until he realized it was lunch he looked up from the book. His stomach grumbled and echoed in the silence of the library. He gathered his stuff, seventh year and he still couldn't get to lunch on time. He shook his head in disappointment of himself.

On the way down he saw James and Sirius by their spot at the lake hopping up and down like rabbits trying to amuse Lily and her friends. James bowed for Lily and made gestures like he was going to escort her to Lunch like Mr. Darcy would Elizabeth. Remus decided to pick up pace, he didn't want to look for them in the Great Hall.

At lunch James spend his time 'impressing' Lily with his knowledge of the muggle book Alice in wonderland. Despite his so called impressing she looked rather bored and glassy eyed. James hadn't noticed that and probably wouldn't. Remus smiled gently at her and gave a slight wave.

Sirius sat three seats away from Remus looking as if he were to drown in his soup. "What's wrong, mate?" Remus asked sliding over to his friend. Sirius sighed loudly and leaned sideways reaching towards the floor. Remus watched as he fumbled for his fags and lighter. He sat up again," Just not very hungry… I ate a lot at breakfast."He got up while stuffing his fags into his pockets. Remus looked up to see him most of the way gone. "Later," Remus muttered poking a spoon in Sirius soup.

In the common room Remus had curled into the big red chair and was not going to give it up. This was his happy place. He opened his novel to the dog-eared page and began to read. As his chapter was ending he looked up to see the portrait hole opening. Sirius entered the common room scanning his eyes around for perfects (other than Remus) and lit a fag. He glanced at Remus before going up the stairs to the dorms.

Suddenly Remus remembered the letters in his pocket. He shuffled around and grabbed them out. He opened the first one. It appeared to be James, Peter, and Sirius joint note. It was dictated and began to read itself to the respective voices it recorded. Sirius began with a humble beginning. "Remus, I writing you to tell you …" James cut in "about how bent I am!!"

"Shut up James! I'm serious! You have to leave if you're going to ruin this."

"A. I know your Sirius that's your name B. I never said I wanted to be here, you just started up your charm."

" Oi, fuck you." Sirius said before apparently throwing something at a mumbling Peter. Then there as some silence. " AH fucking fantastic. It recorded this…. Least it's sort of funny."

Remus laughed and opened the next one which was a doodle of his and Sirius's inside joke. On the back of the parchment where little rabbit doodles bouncing in all directions on the paper. Remus knew that he would post that on his wall at home along with his other pictures Sirius drew him. He was sentimental like that.

The last one seemed to have quite a bit of writing on in. Remus began to read with much interest.

_Dear Remus, _

_I'm glad I finally got to write this to you. I wrote this… it took quite a bit of time! I hope you like it… it sums up everything. Well everything I wanted to tell you. I can't seem to make the words come out in plain English, and in advance I do know this is the wrong holiday. _

_Cradle me  
I'll cradle you  
I'll win your heart  
with a wit woo  
pulling shapes just for your eyes_

so where do we place kisses and lines_?_

I'll be yours and you'll be…

Lay with me, I'll lay with you  
we'll do the things that lovers do  
put the stars in our eyes

and with heart shaped bruises  
and late night kisses  
divine

_-Padfoot._

Remus climbed the stairs to the dorm skipping two at a time. He opened the door and scanned the room for Sirius. He wasn't there… Just then the smell of fags assaulted his nostrils. He walked to Sirius bed silently and crawled across. Sure enough he found Sirius, in his usual spot too.

Sirius sat curled in the window frame smoking and letting in all the cool April air. Remus pulls himself up and next to Sirius. "I got your letters… I mean I read them"

"I'm sorry Remus…. Actually I'm not… I had to be honest at some point before we graduate."

"Thank you." Remus whispered coming to a loss of words.

The evening grew late, others filed into to the dorms. James and Peter talked loudly till they decided it was bedtime. The marauders all got ready for bed together and laid down to sleep. Remus though was unable to fall asleep. Somewhere between Sirius's letter and Peter's squeaky snoring insomnia fell to the young werewolf.

The night grew on and still he couldn't sleep. He did what he had done first and second year. He climbed into Sirius's bed and laid next to him. "Moony?"

"Yeah?"

"Hi."

"hi." Remus breathed scooting closer. As he did Sirius turned around and was facing him.

"You know this isn't going to be innocent… not like first years."

Remus didn't respond but he figured a rough kiss and a tug at Sirius's boxers was confirmation that he understood very well.


End file.
